Within the Walls
by eealbrecht07
Summary: Danny and Lindsay buy a new house. But do they get more then expected?
1. Chapter 1

****I own nothing****

Lindsay looked at her watch again as she paced back and forth. Where were they? They said their plane would arrive at JFK airport at 2, and here it was 2:30, the board said their plane had arrived, and yet, she couldn't find them. She continued her pacing until she saw the men she was looking for and ran up to them to give them a hug.

"Jonathon!" she exclaimed as she reached her older brother. "Where have you been? You're plane arrived thirty minutes ago!"

"It's a big city Lissy," Richard said.

Lindsay rolled her eyes at her childhood nickname her brother had given her. "It's an airport. I told you I'd meet you where you pick up your luggage. Why didn't you just follow the signs?"

"We took the scenic route," Richard said.

"So, where is this new house of yours?" asked Alex, as he grabbed his and his brothers luggage.

"Staten Island, but we'll drop everything off at Danny's parent's house first. I'd pull the car up for you, but knowing you three, you'd walk away and get lost, so you're carrying you luggage through the parking lot. Do you have everything?"

"Yes we do, and is your house really that run down that we can't stay there while we help you fix it up?" Jonathon asked as they left the airport and headed for the car.

"No, but with everything that we are fixing, it's just easier to stay at his parent's house. Besides, it's just a few blocks away from our house, so it's really not that far."

The four continued to make small talk as they walked to the car, and then as they rode in the car and headed to the house. Once they reached the house, the three men had barely had a foot out of the car when they heard the six-year-old voice of Lucy Messer shout "Uncle Jon! Uncle Alex! Uncle Rich!" She made it to Jon first and jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug.

"I haven't seen you in like forever! I missed you!" she exclaimed.

"I know, I missed you too. Now where's this little brother of yours?" Jon asked.

"Brayden's inside. He's sleeping."

Lucy took turns giving her uncles hugs as they walked inside. Lindsay went upstairs to the room she and Danny were currently sharing where Brayden would be sleeping, as Lucy continued talking to her uncles and began showing them around the house. On her way downstairs, Lindsay heard the front door open, and saw her husband walk through the front door.

_**Just to make sure things are clear. Lindsay has three older brothers-Jonathon (7 years older), Richard (5 years older) and Alex (1 year older). **_


	2. Chapter 2

**** I own nothing****

_4 months earlier…_

Lindsay looked around her small apartment as she held the letter from their landlord in her hand. They had a decision to make, and she knew it. Do they stay here in the small apartment with a son on the way, or do they begin searching for a larger place. They had been putting off searching for months, mainly due to lack of time. But now, she knew they had to make a decision. She turned around when she heard the click of the lock, signaling her husband was home. He stepped right up to her and gave her a hug, or at least, the best hug he could give with her growing belly in between them. He kissed the top of her head before speaking.

"You look like something is bothering you."

"Landlord sent a new contract, we have a month to sign and send it back," she replied.

"That sure snuck up on us… I guess we should have started looking for a new place a whole lot sooner."

"Um, yea. I don't think we can find a place and move within a month. What are we going to do?"

"Well, the way I see it we have two options. One, stay here for another year, and start looking in six months to see if there is anything we like. Or two, I'm sure my parents would let us stay with them for a short time while we look for a new place. And, the benefit to that would be we would have someone right there when this little one decides to make their entrance into the world…" He said, placing his hand on Lindsay's stomach.

"Do you really think they would be okay with an energetic six-year old and a new baby?" Lindsay gave him a questioning look.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. They love having us over. I'll call them in the morning, why don't you start looking for places for us to look at? We can go this weekend."

"Okay sounds good." Lindsay replied as she gave him a quick kiss.

_The following weekend..._

Shortly after 10, Danny and Lindsay left his parent's house, after dropping Lucy off for a few hours. They began their search for houses. The ones they had found were all located in Staten Island, something that they both agreed on would be the best place to look. With Danny's parents not too far away, they would be able to have a sitter close by when needed. After multiple stops and houses that they felt just didn't fit them, they finally arrived at the last house on their list. Just stepping inside, Lindsay felt something different then she felt at all the other houses. Sure it was older, and looked like it needed some work, but she wasn't worried about that.

They had stepped inside to a large entry way. A closet to her right, Lindsay could immediately see her children's coats, shoes, and backpacks being thrown in there after day at school. Next to the closet was a stairway leading upstairs, and to her left, was a large living room. She could see that if she continued to walk straight, they would end up in the kitchen. Danny led her up the wooden stairs, so they could look around the upstairs. Once they got to the top, there were five doors that she could see led to a bedroom or bathroom, and a sixth door that was obviously a closet. The door to their immediate left, was a large bedroom, with a walk-in closet.

"This could be Lucy's room" Lindsay told her husband as they walked around the room. The window in the room looked out onto the street in front of the house. The bedroom next door was also as large, with a smaller closet. This room instead overlooked the back yard. The following room was a bathroom, with two sinks and a shower.

"This bathroom looks perfect for two kids" Danny said under his breath. Lindsay had to laugh at her husband. In the corner of the upstairs, was a rather large bedroom, that could only be the master's bedroom. With two large closets, both ones you could walk into, and a large bathroom. The bathroom not only had a shower, but also a Jacuzzi hot tub. Something that both Danny and Lindsay appreciated. The room also had a door, leading to a small deck that overlooked the backyard.

The last room upstairs was another bedroom, with another small walk-in closet. This room had a large window that looked out onto the front yard. "This could be the nursery," Danny told Lindsay as he held her, "it is right next to what would be our room. What do you think so far?"

"I really like it." They decided to head back down stairs, and head into the kitchen. It was a large kitchen, with the stove in the center of an island in the middle of the kitchen. On the far side of the kitchen was a sliding glass door, that led to the back yard, a small porch could be seen just outside the door, where a fire pit say in the middle.

As the continued to walk around the house, Danny and Lindsay both knew that this was the house for them. They loved everything they saw, and what they didn't like, they both knew they could easily fix. What they liked the most was the house was definitely in their price range. Before they left, Danny made an appointment with the relator to have an inspector come out and look at the house before they made any final decisions.

_The following weekend_

Danny entered the apartment and sighed as he sat down on the couch next to his wife. "The inspector found a few things that need fixing if we were to buy the house."

"Yea, like what?"

"Well, most of the wiring needs to be replaced, as well as much of the plumbing, and the roof will need to be replaced within a few years."

"So, we put in an offer that takes the cost of those out, and have my brothers come down and help. They know how to replace plumbing and electrical wiring. They'd love to come down and help."

"Really, you sure?"

"Yes, I loved that house, and that's where I want to live."

"Okay, we'll call the bank tomorrow, see what we can get for a loan, and we'll put an offer in."

And that's exactly what they did.

_*****Please Review*****_


	3. Chapter 3

****I own nothing****

_Back to the present…_

The following morning, Danny, Lindsay, and her three brothers drove six blocks down the street to their new home. Upon hearing that the house needed new electrical wiring and plumbing, Danny and Lindsay sat down and looked at what else needed to be replaced. They decided to replace most of the walls, since they would be digging behind many of them anyways. New flooring was also added. All of them new that this week, was going to be a long, busy week.

"You sure you have everything we need Lissy?" Jonathon asked.

"Yes, we have everything. It's all in the garage, waiting for you to grab it, but feel free to double check if you must," Lindsay replied, clearly annoyed at the question she had been asked multiple times by all of her brothers.

Upon arriving at the house, Jonathon, Richard, and Alex were led to the garage, where they did indeed double check to make sure they had everything they needed. "See, I told you, we have everything we will need," Lindsay told her brothers, laughing. They grabbed the sledge hammers they would need to begin taking out walls, and headed into the house. Danny ran back out to the car to grab the cooler they had packed as Lindsay showed her brothers around the house before they would begin tearing the inside apart. After the tour, Lindsay headed into the kitchen with Danny, they decided they would start in there as her brothers started in the living room. They could hear the sledge hammers hitting the wall as they too began taking out the wall. Suddenly Lindsay heard one of her brothers begin screaming, and then another, and another.

Lindsay ran into the room, with Danny right behind her, fearing the worst- someone was hurt less than an hour into the project, but she couldn't figure out what kind of injury would have all three of her brothers screaming. When she got to the living room, all she could do was laugh at what was causing the screaming, with Danny rolling his eyes, and not believing what he was seeing.

****Please Review****


End file.
